


Sierra Golf Tango

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to visit Daniel finding more than he bargained for and ends up in a most provocative situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sierra Golf Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally released on October 20, 2001. This was my first attempt at writing sex scenes involving a threesome and involving two men, so please don’t be overly critical. I do hope you enjoy the story and please let me know what you think of it!

Sam continued to work in her lab, but her mind kept drifting to a certain archaeologist. She knew that he was on base in his office. Most likely he was working on translating some artifact they had found on their last mission. She smiled as she thought of him and thought about tonight. As she finished up her work she headed to his office. She knocked on his door hearing him asking her to enter. When she entered she saw him bent over some artifact with a book in his hand. She smiled then approached him saying, “Hi Daniel, getting anywhere?” 

Without turning to look at her he replied, “Well not really. This will take a lot longer than I expected.” 

“So how long will you be?” 

“A few more hours at least…” 

“Daniel, how about you and I get together later? You can come back tomorrow and work on that.” 

“Sam not here if someone were listening in…” 

“Daniel we’re friends. We are simply deciding to go out to eat to have a friendly little chat. Would you quit worrying? Half of the base probably already knows what we do at night.” 

That got his attention. Sam smiled at him as he looked at her. He stared at her finding that he couldn’t look away. She was just so damned beautiful and too damned tempting to ignore. He smiled back saying, “I don’t think so. Hammond would have called us into his office already if that were the case.” 

“I’m heading home. How about around 7 pm tonight? I’ll come to your place. It’ll be just the two of us…alone in that big house of yours.” 

“Sam…” 

“I’m not leaving until you agree: 7 pm tonight and no excuses.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, Major.” 

“So say yes.” 

“All right. I’ll be there.” 

“Good. Tonight then.” 

“Yeah tonight.” 

Daniel smiled as she turned away then exited his office. He had been secretly dating Sam for the last few years. He was still completely shocked that their relationship hadn’t yet been discovered. They both knew the risks if they were exposed but neither of them cared as long as they could stay together. 

He watched as she quietly shut his office door then turned back to focus on the artifact he was presently trying to translate. It wasn’t long before Daniel realized that there was no way in hell he’d be able to focus on the damned artifact knowing that Sam was coming over tonight. He tried to focus but found it was just too damned hard. After an hour of work he decided to call it a day and headed home.

 

* * * *

 

 **7 pm…**

Daniel jumped up to answer his door as the knock sounded. Sam was right on time. He smiled as he opened the door. She entered and closed the door behind her. Sam quickly reached up and kissed him full on the lips. After she pulled away Daniel smiled warmly at her saying, “Hello you.” 

“Hi…I’ve been waiting so long to hold you again.” 

“Me too.” 

“How did your translation work go?” 

“It was shot to hell the moment you walked in. Couldn’t focus…at all.” 

“Why not?” 

“Kept thinking of this petite blonde with the sexiest legs and eyes that…” 

“Shut up you…” she silenced him with another intense kiss. 

Daniel fell into that kiss and found that he couldn’t contain himself. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and kissing her back. It didn’t take long for either of them to become hot and bothered. They’re chemistry was always electric when together. Daniel found that he wanted to get her upstairs and in his bed in the next three minutes. Sam seemed more than a bit willing to oblige him. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to his room. Once in his bedroom he laid her gently on his bed. 

Sam smiled up at him looking sexy as hell. She said, “Why Daniel moving a little fast tonight, aren’t we? Didn’t you ever learn to patience…?” 

“Patience? Hell no! The truth is I’ve spent the last few hours thinking of all sorts of things that I want to do to you tonight. I just can’t wait any longer.” 

“Really? Hmm…” 

Sam sat up in Daniel’s bed and started to undress before him. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt holding his complete attention the entire time. She smiled evilly then deliberately started to sway before him. She had Daniel’s undivided attention as she finished unbuttoning her blouse and pulled it off. She left it flutter to the floor silently. Then she said, “Why am I the only one losing my clothes, Doctor Jackson?” 

“Oh do I still have my clothes on? Sorry, my mistake.” 

He grinned at her with a hint of mischief highlighting his eyes. He licked his lips then said, “Oh hell guess I should start getting undressed.” 

With that comment Daniel yanked his shirt off of his body and pitched it onto the floor. He felt his groin tense as Sam looked at him with lust in her eyes. Oh God, she could make him hard with just one glance of those bewitching eyes! She was a witch casting a spell on him. He smiled as he hastily did away with his pants and underwear. He glanced up at Sam as she said, “Oh that’s much better, much better.” 

“Sam, do you need a little help with those jeans or can you manage on your own? Because, you know, if you need help…I’d be quite happy to come over there and yank those damned things off of you.” 

“No thanks. I think I can manage.” 

She glanced at him shyly then quickly removed the remainder of her clothing saying, “Daniel, you are desperately needed over here STAT.” 

“STAT? Is there an emergency of some kind?” 

“Yes, there’s a fire brewing over here, and I need someone to help me put it out.” 

Daniel walked slowly over to her approaching her. He placed his hands on her shoulders then said, “I can’t help you put that fire out, but I can make it burn hotter…if you’d like.” 

“Oh yes, that would be very nice. Do that…” 

“With pleasure.” 

Daniel left out a low predatory growl then pushed her back onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Daniel rolled over onto his right side pulling Sam right next to him then bent down to catch her lips. As his lips grazed hers gently Sam groaned. She pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. Daniel quickly responded by kissing her deeper and harder. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing them up and down the middle of her back, basking in touching her warm flesh. God, she felt so good and so soft. She always felt good and her smell…her smell was an aphrodisiac. One whiff of her sweet scent and he was lost. She drove him wild with wanting. He gasped as her cool flesh rubbed against his own as she attempted to pull him closer to her. She began to rub her own hands up and down across his back. Daniel quickly discovered that where her hands touched him his flesh became very oversensitive. She was driving him wild with wanting and needing her. As he felt her touching his skin his kiss deepened and became hungry, more insistent. He started to probe gently at her closed lips silently urging them to part with the tip of his tongue. He groaned as she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. 

Sam pulled Daniel tighter against herself. Seeing him in his naked glory drove her crazy. As soon as he touched her she was lost. She wanted him, all of him and she was going to have him. She pulled him into a savage kiss, deepening it to draw him in. He responded so readily that she felt a little tingle of joy skirting across her body. She placed her hands against his back finding she couldn’t resist touching him. She needed him, needed him to be closer. She felt herself already beginning to lose her control and they hadn’t even moved beyond the kissing part. Shit, he was a damned good lover, so sensual so slow so…so damned good! She started to lose herself in him when a strange sound pierced her consciousness. She jerked her head up. Was that the door? Had someone just entered Daniel’s home? 

Daniel looked up as Sam broke the intense kiss to see if she was all right. She looked startled and worried. Daniel asked, “What is it sweetheart?”

“Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” 

“It sounded like the door…” 

“Oh that…that’s probably Jack.” 

“JACK? WHAT?” 

“He has a key to my house. He probably just let himself in.” 

“And you aren’t worried?” 

“No it’s just Jack. Relax.” 

“Just Jack? Daniel if he… He’ll bring us up on charges… If he…” 

“Stop worrying,” Daniel said then bent down and caught her lips in his own again. She responded automatically instantly forgetting the sound of Daniel’s door opening. She was swept up in desire yet again. 

Jack O’Neill decided that he was bored. He was totally bored. He needed to do something, anything. He decided to go pay Daniel a visit. Daniel usually stayed around his house when he wasn’t at the SGC. He decided to go visit Daniel and see if the man wanted to do anything tonight. 

Jack pulled into Daniel’s drive way and walked to his door. He started knocking. No one answered the door but the lights were on so he figured Daniel was probably in the shower. He pulled out the key Daniel had given him and used it to let himself into Daniel’s house. As he entered the house he noticed how quiet it seemed. Where the hell was Daniel at any way? He decided to check Daniel’s bathroom first then his bedroom. As he neared the top of the steps he stopped in his tracks. What the hell was that noise? Was that moaning? Jack’s first thought was that Daniel was in trouble and needed help so he quickly headed to Daniel’s room throwing open his door. Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two people who were now very naked and very entwined together on the bed. He could only stare. When the hell did Danny find himself a woman? Shit, the man’s been keeping things from him. Jack looked at the woman and could only stare as he saw Major Carter. Major Carter? Daniel was sleeping with Carter? When the hell did this all start happening? Jack was prepared to turn around and head back out of the room to give the two some privacy when Daniel’s soft, husky voice broke the silence, “Join us Jack. There’s room enough for three…if you’re interested.” 

Shit, did Daniel just say what he thought he said? What the hell? Since when was Daniel so damned brazen and so damned experimental? Jack didn’t know what to say. He looked at his best friend, who was now staring at him intently. Sam looked over at Jack then found herself also offering, “Come on. We won’t bite.” 

What the hell was going on with these two? Since when…hell, were they crazy? They were both inviting him to join their little party. Jack stared at them for what seemed like forever. 

Daniel saw Jack enter and decided to make him an offer to see what he would do. Jack looked completely shocked and as Sam extended an invitation to Jack as well it was his turn to be shocked. Hadn’t she said she didn’t want to share him…with anyone? Daniel looked at her and noticed that she was just as turned on as he was by the idea of trying a threesome. He found the idea had a certain…appeal to it. He watched Jack as the man debated about whether to run away or join them. Daniel expected him to turn and leave even though he found he wished Jack would say yes. He watched as Jack said, “Oh what the hell. I’m not getting any younger…” then yanked off his own clothes. 

Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing or what he was thinking. God, the idea of him in bed with…Sam and Daniel was very appealing to him. He found that he wanted to say yes but held back. As Sam and Daniel both looked at him, desire raging in both of their eyes, Jack couldn’t deny them. He quickly stripped his clothes off and made his way to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed staring at Daniel as the man smiled at him devilishly. Jack looked at Daniel then said, “Maybe I shouldn’t…” 

Daniel pulled away from Sam and sat up. He saw the battle going on in Jack’s eyes. The indecision…he could tell that Jack wanted to do this but that he also hesitated. Daniel licked his lips and decided to use some more persuasion. He reached out for Jack pulling Jack’s head towards his own he pressed his lips gently against Jack’s. At first Jack held his lips in a tight line so Daniel deepened his kiss silently urging Jack to ease up. He wrapped his arms around Jack and softened the kiss. He could feel the instant that Jack’s body eased up and he started to relax. Yes, yes that’s it Jack let go. Just let go of yourself. Daniel groaned half in shock and half in satisfaction. He had never kissed a man before in his life and had never realized, until now, just how erotic it could be. He felt Jack’s arms wrap around his body and pull him closer kissing him deeper, more intensely. Then Daniel broke the kiss smiling seductively at Jack. He licked his lips then whispered, “Come to bed Jack.” 

Daniel began to slowly ease himself back against the bed still holding Jack tightly in his arms. He pulled Jack down onto the bed with him. Jack followed his lead and allowed Daniel to pull him to the bed. Jack lay down beside Daniel watching him intently seeing the desire and pleasure in his eyes as Sam slowly began to plant gentle feathery kisses across his back and shoulders. Jack stared transfixed watching as Sam gently pressed her lips to the center of Daniel’s broad shoulders. He watched intently as Sam also began making an invisible trail with her fiery kisses from the center of Daniel’s shoulders to his right shoulder. Once she reached his right shoulder she planted another gentle kiss against his flesh. Jack felt his mouth water in response to seeing such an innocent movement. Daniel seemed to be rather enjoying those light kisses across his back as he moaned. Sam smiled and her smile looked sexy as hell. Jack watched as she leaned in towards Daniel’s right ear pulling the lobe into her mouth and suckling it. Daniel gave a little cry of ecstasy as she suckled his ear and Jack was drawn deeper into the erotic scene as he saw pleasure crossing Daniel’s facial features. Oh God, did Daniel ever look sexy as hell when his face was lined with pleasure! Jack gasped when he realized that his thoughts were straying to the appeal of the man beside him. He was a heterosexual. Never in a million years would he have imagined that he could become so damned turned on by another man, but he found now that he was. His groin was swelling in response to such dark eroticism. Jack continued to watch as Sam pulled back releasing her grip on his ear lobe. Daniel turned back towards Sam and swooped down to capture her luscious lips in his own. He gently pushed his tongue in between her lips and hissed in pleasure as their tongues touched, igniting a deep spiral of heat in his stomach. Oh God! Daniel was ready to tumble into the abyss of rapture as he felt Jack’s lips press a light kiss to the back of his neck. Then Daniel felt Jack’s tongue slip out and stroke his neck journeying up until Jack began suckling at his left ear. Daniel cried out in delight whispering, “Yes Jack, that’s it…oh God…that feels so good…” 

Daniel turned back towards Jack and bent to capture his mouth yet again. He felt heat spiraling through him as Jack’s kiss deepened and became supple. Daniel felt his breathe catch in his throat as someone’s hand reached down to grip his very erect penis. As they squeezed gently Daniel cried out again. Jack placed his hands tenderly on either side of Daniel’s head pulling him closer to deepen the intense kiss and Daniel suddenly realized who was now running their hand up and down his hard shaft. God, it was Sam and the touch of her hands was magical. Daniel never felt so overwhelmed with passion as he was kissing Jack intensely at the same time that Sam was rubbing his penis. He felt as if he were about to shatter. He started to writhe in sweet agony as Sam’s rubbing became more intense. Her rubbing matched with Jack suddenly delving his tongue into his mouth made Daniel want to come apart at the seams. God, he was so damned hot and so damned ready! He groaned against Jack’s mouth and began thrusting as Sam continued her torturous rubbing. Daniel lost all focus as his mind honed in on the strong raw emotions now surging powerfully throughout his body. He felt Jack’s hands move from his face down to his chest where Jack began to caress his nipples. Their hands were everywhere on him touching him, taunting him, teasing him and tormenting him. Daniel was so close to losing total control. He cried out in frustration and ecstasy as Sam pulled her hand free of his penis. Oh God, that was so damned unfair! He turned back to her saying, “Sam, Sam…now Sam…God now…” 

She smiled as she saw the extreme pleasure and agony crossing Daniel’s features. He was straining to contain himself while Jack and her continued to torment him. She pulled him to her then moved so that the center of her womanhood was now pressed against Daniel’s erect penis. Daniel cried out as he felt the entrance to her vagina pressing against him, very slick with her juices. She was definitely ready for him. He looked into her eyes trying to temporarily ignore the sweet torment Jack’s caresses were creating within him so that he could ask her if she was ready for him. He focused intently on her lovely face then said in a husky tone of voice, “Are you ready Sam?” 

“Oh yes. I’m always ready for you love.” 

Daniel pulled her against him shifting more onto his side. He began to slowly enter her gasping as he could feel the muscles of her vagina already clutching desperately at his penis attempting to force him deeper inside her. Sam yelled, “Now Daniel! God now!” 

He tightened his hold on her then worked his erect penis deep within her golden softness. He groaned as he felt her gripping him tightly within herself. Her vaginal muscles were wrapping around him, gripping him, urging him deeper inside of her. Daniel cried out as he felt himself fully imbed inside of her. Oh God, this felt so damned heavenly! Daniel nearly lost control but forced himself to remain calm. He would go slow, with Sam he always went slow. He had temporarily forgotten that Jack was there as he focused intently on entering Sam, being careful not to move too fast. As Jack’s hands roamed down to his buttocks Daniel became very aware that he was still there. God, what the hell was Jack doing now? He cried out as Jack pushed a finger gently between his legs pressing against the outer wall of his anus lightly. Daniel never expected that simple touch would feel so damned good! Obviously the anus was very sensitive as well, for he found that he wanted Jack to probe deeper. He whispered, “Yes Jack, yes…that feels good…deeper…go deeper…” 

Jack smiled devilishly as he heard Daniel’s quiet cries of pleasure. As Daniel cried out for him to touch him more Jack felt encouraged. This whole idea of having intercourse with two other people was strange enough to him and the idea of having intercourse with another man was not heard of in Jack’s book, but that’s where he now found himself, participating in a threesome and trying to drive Daniel crazy with want and need. He felt his heart beat racing and his breathing increase as he continued to explore this strange new world. He never expected this to feel so damned good. He found himself beginning to slowly massage the outer rim of Daniel’s anus and as Daniel moaned and groaned in response to his gentle caressing Jack was encouraged to continue and explore further. He was now fully charged, as were Daniel and Sam. Daniel was more sexually charged than any of them and no wonder the lucky devil was in the middle! Damn, some guys had all the luck! Jack pulled away and Daniel cried out in frustration. Jack lowered his voice saying, “Easy Danny, I need to get some lubrication. I don’t want to hurt you. Doing it this way takes some getting used to. Take it from someone with experience…” 

“What?” came Daniel’s shocked response. 

Jack smiled then said, “Sara had a thing for doing it this way. She actually drew a great deal of pleasure from it. You just relax while I go get some lubrication. Trust me it will make it so much easier on you.” 

Daniel nodded saying, “There’s some in the bathroom…in the medicine cabinet.” 

Jack smiled as he heard Daniel’s breathlessness. Obviously Sam was continuing to toy with him, for he was sure as hell moaning a lot. Jack decided he wanted to get back here as quickly as possible. He ran to Daniel’s bathroom throwing open the medicine cabinet and desperately searching for the lubrication. He scanned the label of each bottle and smiled as his eyes fell onto a bottle of KY jelly. Jack was a bit shocked to find that in Daniel’s medicine cabinet. What the hell did Daniel have that stuff for? He decided that he didn’t care why and grabbed it quickly heading back to Daniel’s bedroom. He opened the jar and quickly lubricated his fingers. After doing that he slid back into the bed and against Daniel’s back. Jack said, “Ready?” 

“Yes Jack…please…” 

Jack smiled in response to the whispered request then slowly eased his fingers into the folds of Daniel’s buttocks working his way to Daniel’s anus. Once he pressed his hands against the outer muscle he began to rub his fingers gently over the muscle working the jelly into the skin. Daniel groaned as Jack’s gentle stroking drove him wild. He began mumbling, “Yes, oh God yes…yes…” 

Sam found that she could only stare at Daniel. She found that watching the enjoyment and ecstasy playing across Daniel’s facial features was driving her insane with want. She pulled him closer to her again claiming his lips with her own. She kissed him into silence feeling him groaning against the gentle pressure of her mouth against his. Daniel was on fire. He was writhing and moaning clinging to her as if she were his lifeline. He started to slowly thrust and she cried out joining him thrust for gentle thrust. She wanted to melt into him. 

Jack could feel the instant Daniel began to thrust. He knew that Daniel was inside of Sam and felt his groin tighten even more at the thought of those two interlocked while he fondled Daniel’s anus. He felt his penis growing even more erect and smirked as he gently eased his finger inside Daniel’s anus. 

Daniel jolted in shock. His entire body tensed up as Jack pushed his finger deeper inside. God but he was tight. Jack was sure that Daniel had never experienced anything like this before in his entire life and swore to make it one moment he’d never forget. He would make this first exposure to anal play very enjoyable for Daniel. He felt Daniel’s body go even more rigid as Jack pushed his finger deeper in him. Jack whispered, “Easy Danny, I won’t hurt you. Relax. I know what I’m doing. Relax.” 

He could feel the instant that Daniel began to relax and left out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. First exposure to anal play could go two ways: it could back fire and hurt the person severely damaging them and making them never want to experience it again or it could be a very sensuous experience for someone. What one needed was an experienced person who knew what they were doing. A novice to anal play needed someone who knew how to ease them into the experience and how to make it very enjoyable. They needed someone with lots of patience. Jack found that he was incredibly glad that he became experienced at this when his wife showed a strong desire and enjoyment of it. He could be as gentle and slow as Daniel needed and he could make the experience an incredible one. Jack slipped his finger in deeper and Daniel groaned in response. Jack grinned as he heard Daniel’s breathing increasing. He was obviously doing something right because Daniel was drawing pleasure from this experience. Jack decided that he wanted to enter Daniel, not with his finger but with his penis, so he slowly slipped his finger out of Daniel’s anus then pulled away. He heard Daniel’s frustrated growl as the intense sensations disappeared. Jack found that he wanted to be inside Daniel now! The idea of him and Sam both being connected to Daniel drove him wild. He quickly lubed his penis heavily then put more on his fingers and again pushed his finger between the folds of Daniel’s buttocks. He worked more of the jelly around the anus then whispered, “Daniel, I need you to do something for me… Daniel…” 

Daniel was lost in Sam’s intense kiss but heard Jack’s comment. He pulled back from Sam saying in a husky voice tinged with fervor, “Yes Jack?” 

“I want to be inside of you. Do you want that or not?” 

“God yes Jack. Yes…please…” 

“Daniel listen to me…I need to ease into you very slowly. Do you understand?” 

“Yes…” 

“Very slowly. You’re new to this and your anus is very tight. If I go too fast I could damage you and I don’t want to do that. What I need from you is for you to tell me if you feel any amount of pain or if you want me to stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes Jack.” 

“Tell me Daniel. You have to tell me. I need to know if I’m hurting you. If it starts to hurt and you don’t speak up I’ll continue to enter you and could end up damaging you. You have to tell me. Promise me, Daniel…promise me.” 

“I’ll tell you Jack… Promise.” 

“Ready?” 

“Yes…” 

Jack pushed the head of his penis between the folds of Daniel’s buttocks pushing against his anus. Daniel cried out in pleasure as desire flared throughout his body at the new sensations. Jack felt himself wanting to explode. He wanted desperately just to shove into Daniel but knew he couldn’t do that. He had to go very slowly. He gripped Daniel around the waist slowly easing his penis into Daniel’s anus. As the head of his penis entered the small opening Daniel went as stiff as a board. Jack stopped immediately saying, “Daniel are you all right?” 

“God Jack!” 

“Are you all right?” 

“Yes…yes please…go deeper, deeper…” 

Jack waited until he felt Daniel’s anus relax again before he even continued to enter him. Once he felt the muscle begin to relax he slowly pushed his penis deeper stopping every few seconds to allow Daniel time to accommodate to his size. Once he sensed the muscle relaxing yet again he would continue. He pushed until he was full engorged inside Daniel’s anus. 

Daniel tensed as he felt the fullness in his anus and felt his body growing steadily towards orgasm as he realized that Jack was completely in him. Daniel lay still for the longest time just enjoying the feeling of his penis buried inside of Sam and Jack’s penis buried in his anus. Jack whispered, “Ready?” 

“Yes…” came Daniel’s choked response. Jack said, “Sam…you ready?” 

“Oh God yes…” 

“Okay…” 

As Jack said that he began to slowly thrust being very slow and very gentle with Daniel. Sam also began thrusting pulling Daniel’s erect penis deeper inside of her. Daniel cried out as he felt sensations overwhelming him. He cried out, “Oh God…oh God…oh God…” as he himself began to thrust. 

As he thrust Sam met him at the same time that Jack did. Daniel was ready to explode. The sensations of being fucked both ways sent him over the edge headlong into a high intensity of ecstasy. He started to cry out in pleasure reacting to the thrusting of Jack and Sam. He could hear their groans and moans of pleasure mixing with his own and thought he never felt so damned elated in his life. He began to scream as he reached closer and closer to climax. He swore that he would soon pass out from the intense pleasure and rapture that now filled him. He lost all control as the sensations became overpowering, gripping him in a strong intensity of extreme pleasure and exhilaration. He felt elated and knew that he was about to reach his apex. He tensed up as he felt himself hitting his peak. Sam pulled him tighter against her as he stiffened and Jack pulled him tighter against him. Sam and Jack held Daniel sandwiched between them both. Both of them paused waiting for Daniel to hit his apex. As Daniel felt himself losing all control he screamed out in a voice heavy ladened with desire, “OH GOD!” as fulfillment was finally reached. 

He collapsed against Sam and Jack tears of euphoria and joy flooding down across his cheeks. He was breathing so fast he swore he’d hyperventilate. He found he couldn’t move. He was completely exhausted. He couldn’t move and didn’t want to move. He opened his eyes to look at Sam lying beside him, and bent his head to place a tender kiss on top of her head. Then he turned to see Jack above him casually propped up on one elbow. Jack bent down and gently kissed Daniel on the cheek asking, “Are you all right Daniel? Was it good?” 

“God…yes…” 

Jack grinned from ear to ear immensely pleased to hear Daniel say that. He asked, “So the anal sex thing…” 

“Oh God…that felt great…” 

“You liked it?” 

“Yes very much…” then Daniel licked his lips in response to the fresh memory still taunting him and closed his eyes. He felt so tired, so exhausted. He smiled as he realized that was the best damned sex he ever had. He drifted off to sleep with his penis still being held inside of Sam and Jack’s penis still inside his anus. Sleep took him quickly. Sam knew the instant that Daniel was asleep and turned to Jack. She questioned, “So sir, was it good for you too?” 

“Hell yeah!” 

“So how about next week, same time, same place…only I get to be in the middle.” 

“Is that a proposition, Major?” 

“You bet your ass it is, Colonel.” 

“What about Daniel? Do you think he’d be willing?” 

As Sam looked down at her now sleeping lover she knew that he would be very willing to do this again. He actually fell asleep with a smile of contentment on his face. She said, “I’d say that he would be very willing. So?” 

“Deal…but when do I get to be in the middle?” 

“Colonel there’s always the following week.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

“I figured you would. Now how about we all get some sleep? We have a mission tomorrow and we’ll need to get some rest.” 

“Is the alarm set because I sure as hell don’t want to move from this bed, do you?” 

“The alarm’s set. Daniel set it already and no I don’t particularly feel like moving myself.” 

Sam and Jack stayed right where they were holding Daniel between them. Sleep soon claimed them as well and all three lay deep in sleep still interlocked. There would be more times to do this and each of them would be happy to oblige. The threesomes were fantastic.

 

** The End **


End file.
